Après, après, après
by Devil's nest
Summary: Série de oneshots sur le couple GreedxKimblee, après la mort de l'homonculus... 14, quand on se sent nostalgique.
1. intro

**Après, après, après...**

Après la mort de Greed...

Voilà, j'ai écrit rien que pour vous (aha XD) des oneshots yaoi - evidement - sur le couple KimbleexGreed.

Toutes se passent après la mort de Greed...Enjoy !


	2. L'orage

Il ouvrit les yeux sur l'homme à ses cotés.

Frank Archer.

Le militaire qui l'avait fait réintégrer l'armée…

Kimblee se leva et s'étira.

Il y a des avantages à la trahison.

A ce souvenir, il sourit.

Oh oui, ç'avait été amusant de voir cette stupeur et ce dégoût sur le visage de l'homonculus. Le fait qu'il en était resté quasi sans voix l'avait été encore plus. Il n'avait pas semblé y croire…Pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé.

Kimblee l'avait trahi.

L'alchimiste Ecarlate s'habilla et sortit dans la nuit encore noire où la seule lumière était celle des lampadaires, au loin.

Il revint au QG militaire une heure plus tard. Trempé de sang.

Il était heureux. Oui, Zolf J. Kimblee était heureux. Du moins le croyait-il.

Il ne se recoucha même pas et alla plutôt se doucher. Le sang avait peut-être un goût exquis mais il n'en restait pas moins tachant. Le pire, c'était quand il séchait dans ses cheveux longs.

**---o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o---**

-Kimblee !

L'Ecarlate détacha son regard de la fenêtre.

-Ouais ?

-On part pour Lior.

Le visage de Kimblee s'illumina.

-Une guerre ?

-Oui, Zolf. Une guerre. Une seconde Ishbal.

Archer attrapa le bras de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement.

Dommage, songea Kimblee, que je ne puisse pas t'exploser, toi…

Il se ressaisit.

Allons bon, voilà qu'il comparait Frank à Greed, maintenant !

Quel idiot…

**---o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o---**

-Frank, pourquoi je dois porter ce masque ?

-Ordre du généralissime. Seuls ceux qui participent à la mission doivent savoir que tu es en vie.

Kimblee soupira.

Il s'installa dans le train, en face d'Armstrong. Ce dernier avait les poings crispés. L'Ecarlate s'autorisa un sourire : après tout ce temps, il n'avait pas oublié, le colosse…

-J'peux enlever mon masque là ?

-Je crois que oui, répondit Armstrong.

Le psychopathe enleva le masque blanc qui lui cachait le visage.

-Kimblee ?

Le son de gants que l'on sort d'une poche…Celui d'un cran de sûreté de revolver…Des hoquets de surprise…

Tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire sourire Kimblee. Surtout que celui qui l'avait aperçu le premier était Mustang…Ce cher Mustang…Rien que d'ici, il le sentait repenser aux nuits de la guerre d'Ishbal.

Mais il ne l'intéressait plus, maintenant.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas à faire les présentations, dit Archer en s'asseyant à coté de son amant.

L'alchimiste de flamme s'était raidit, ce qui fit agrandir le sourire de l'Ecarlate. Et pourtant, Archer lui avait seulement frôlé la cuisse.

**---o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o---**

-Pourquoi on s'arrête, demanda un jeune homme portant de grosses lunettes.

-Aucune idée, répondit Mustang.

Kimblee, lui, avait sentit.

La ligne de chemin de fer était coupée. Œuvre de l'Ishbal au bras destructeur…

C'est alors que la pluie se mit à tomber. Mustang s'affala dans son banc.

-Manquait plus que ça…

Un éclair tomba alors non loin, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Les hommes de Mustang se serrèrent les uns contre les autres et Kimblee se leva. Rien de tel que d'observer la force destructrice de la foudre.

-Kimblee ?

-Je sors.

**---o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o---**

La pluie battante. L'orage. Il était bien, là. Trempé, certes, mais il se sentait bien. Il écarquilla les yeux. Une fraction de secondes, avant de se ressaisir. Il avait dû rêver.

Un autre éclair, qui illumina une forme sombre et floue. Impossible de dire que c'était une illusion. Encore un éclair.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'Ecarlate eu peur.

Cette silhouette dans la tempête…Elle ne lui était pas inconnue. Et ce n'était peut-être pas…

Si. Ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Il ne connaissait personne d'autre portant une veste courte, sans manches...

Avec de la fourrure au col.

C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Il était _mort_ ! Et pour de bon, en plus !

Sinon, le crâne ne serait pas tombé en miettes…

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que la silhouette avançait vers lui. Il ne bougea pas. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une illusion.

L'ombre continuait d'avancer ; l'Ecarlate restait sur place.

Il était maintenant à deux mètres.

Greed.

Oui, c'était lui. Ou presque. Depuis la dernière fois que Kimblee l'avait vu, il avait du sang séché au niveau du cœur…

Et de la haine dans le regard.

Mais ça, c'était compréhensible, qu'il soit vraiment mort ou encore vivant.

Il n'y a pas que des avantages à trahir d'un des péchés capitaux.

Ils restèrent face à face, immobiles, une poignée de secondes seulement : Kimblee se retrouva bientôt à quelques centimètres du sol, une paire de mains autour de son cou.

Il essaya de desserrer l'étreinte de l'homonculus. En vain.

L'Avidité n'avait plus qu'envie d'une chose : la vengeance. Et elle ne comptait pas lâcher. Au sens propre du terme.

**---o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o---**

-Kimblee ? Kimblee !

L'Ecarlate ouvrit les yeux. Archer était penché au-dessus lui. Chose incroyable aussi, Mustang était à ses cotés.

L'alchimiste fou voulu porter une main à son cou.

-Je serais toi, Kimblee, je m'abstiendrais. Tu perds du sang.

Voilà donc pourquoi il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche…

Un goût de carbone, aussi.


	3. Halloween

Un bruit.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Le crâne était tombé en miettes. Kimblee sourit faiblement puis son sourire s'évanouit alors qu'il regarde par la fenêtre.

-Archer, vous savez quel jour on est ?

-Euh…le 31 octobre, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait cru entendre une plainte. Et qu'il avait vu une forme blanche.

Halloween.

Nuit de fête des morts.

L'homonculus l'était-il déjà ? Sans doute…sinon, le crâne ne se serait pas détruit.

La voiture s'immobilisa.

-On est arrivés ?

-Oui. Je ne comprends pas…pourquoi est-il tombé en miettes ?

Kimblee éclata de rire. Il était long à la compréhension, le militaire !

-Tout simplement parce que Greed est mort, Archer !

Soudain, une boule se forma dans sa poitrine. Allons bon. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, encore ? Peut importait, après tout. Il sortit de la voiture et sentit un choc contre ses jambes.

-Euh…je…pardon, Monsieur…

Un môme. Pas grand, et plutôt jeune. L'Ecarlate eu un sourire inquiétant. Les enfants faisaient toujours de jolis « boum »…

-Kimblee. Non.

L'alchimiste fou soupira. Avant de frapper dans ses mains et de se baisser. Manque de chance : le gamin avait disparut.

Archer attrapa le poignet de l'Ecarlate, le foudroyant du regard.

-Je peux encore vous mener au peloton d'exécution, Kimblee.

Archer sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches.

-Ainsi, vous rejoindriez peut-être Greed avant qu'il ne soit dans l'au-d…

Le colonel s'interrompit, jaugeant la main tatouée enserrant son cou pâle.

-Continue…

Le colonel déglutit.

-Non, je…je n'ai rien dit, oubliez ça…

-Trop tard, Archer, trop tard…

L'alchimiste modifia la composition du corps d'Archer et s'éloigna tandis qu'il explosait.

Il éclata de rire. Son rire froid, fou…

Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid parcourir son abdomen, à l'endroit exact d'où sortaient deux mains blanches.

Ces deux mains, il les connaissait. Il les reconnaissait, plutôt. N'importe qui aurait pu deviner à qui elles pouvaient appartenir. Toutes les mains gauches du monde de portaient pas de symbole rouge en forme d'ouroboros.

Les mains remontèrent lentement, arrachant une grimace à l'alchimiste. Ça faisait mal. Affreusement mal. Surtout lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au niveau du cœur.

Les mains froides rentrèrent dans son torse et serrèrent ses poumons. Il hoqueta. Il sentait quelque chose compresser ses organes. Comme si…

-Tu ne rêves pas. Traître.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. De douleur. C'est à préciser.

Douleur physique et morale, au passage.

Surtout lorsque les mains de Greed étreignirent le cœur humain.

-Crétin.

Le souffle froid dans son cou…

-Je t'aimais, moi.

Les mains qui serrent plus fort.

-Je t'aime encore.

Kimblee essaya d'articuler quelque chose.

Il n'eut pas besoin.

La seconde qui suivit, il était par terre, se tenant la poitrine, haletant. Il leva les yeux vers la silhouette blanche.

-Qu'es…qu'est-ce que t'attends…pour…pour me tuer ?

Le fantôme s'agenouilla à ses cotés.

-J'attends que tu me supplies de te tuer. Et que tu souffres. Autant que j'ai souffert.

L'alchimiste porta une main à son torse.

-Oui, Kimblee. C'est là que j'ai eu mal. Et c'est là que je veux que tu ais mal.

-Alors j'aurais mal…

Une lueur. Du rouge. De la douleur.

Mais ce n'était rien à coté de ce que Greed lui avait fait, avant.

L'ectoplasme commença à se dissiper.

-Crétin.

C'est halloween. La nuit des morts. La nuit des fantômes.

Pour la première fois, il y en avait un vrai, de mort parmi les vivants.

En fait, il y en a toujours sept.

Des vivants qui ne le sont pas.

* * *

Pfff...  
C'est nul, loupé...raaah...


	4. L'orage II

J'avais envie de mettre une suite à _L'orage_...la voilà !

* * *

C'était la première fois qu'il avait le goût de _son_ sang dans la bouche…

-Il faut le faire soigner, déclara Archer.

-On pourrait aussi le laisser crever…

-Mustang !

-Oh, moi c'que j'en dis…

-Je pourrais abréger ses souffrances…

-Lieutenant Hawkeye !

Archer lançait des regards noirs au colonel et à son lieutenant. Ils voulaient la mort de Kimblee, c'était assez compréhensible…Mais enfin, on ne dit pas que l'on souhaite la mort d'une personne en présence de celle-ci, quand elle est blessée ; ce n'est pas humain…

Mais là, il s'agissait de l'Alchimiste Ecarlate et personne d'autre qu'Archer n'en voulut à Mustang et Hawkeye.

-Armstrong ! Aidez-moi à l'emmener à l'intérieur…

Kimblee remuait les lèvres, mais aucun son ne sortait. L'alchimiste Ecarlate ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Seul le commandant su ce qu'il avait voulu dire ; lire sur les lèvres est un des autres talents de la longue lignée des Armstrong...

Et l'alchimiste fou avait dit un seul mot.

« Greed… »

**---o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o---**

-On dirait que quelque chose a enfoncé des griffes dans son cou…

-C'est pas joli à voir…

-Il est récupérable ?

-Je l'espère pour nous, sinon le colonel Archer va nous tuer…

-Il en serait capable ?

-Si tu veux mon avis, oui.

**---o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o---**

Kimblee ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer brusquement en se maudissant de les avoir ouverts.

-Encore en vie, à ce que je vois.

Il les rouvrit. Greed était accroupit sur le lit, juste au-dessus de lui.

-Je t'ai pas assez amoché…Ils ont trouvé le moyen de te…« réparer ».

L'humain déglutit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je veille à ce que tu meures dans la souffrance.

Kimblee jeta un coup d'œil à la porte.

-N'espères pas d'aide de ce coté, ils te prendrons pour un fou. Quoique, tu l'es déjà, Kim…

C'est alors que l'alchimiste regarda le miroir.

Il n'y avait rien, sur le lit. Juste lui, avec de la peur dans le regard.

Il se ressaisit alors. Greed n'était que le produit de son imagination, rien d'autre. Ce ne pouvait être que cela. Il le regarda alors droit dans les yeux, son sourire de psychopathe à nouveau imprimé sur ses lèvres.

-Tu n'es pas là. Tu n'existes plus. Tu es m…

Greed s'empara des lèvres de l'humain, sans douceur, le faisant taire. Et ça, ce n'était pas un rêve. Kimblee avait beau s'en persuader.

Il parvint à repousser Greed et se leva d'un bond.

-Tu ne peux pas être là ! Tu…

L'homonculus l'assomma d'un coup de poing et s'enfuit en sautant par la fenêtre du train. Des militaires, voyant la fenêtre exploser en morceaux toute seule, se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

Archer, qui s'occupait de veiller à la restauration de la voie, se précipita à leur suite. Mustang fronça les sourcils.

**---o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o---**

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

-Colonel ! Il semblerait que le blessé se soit rétabli, la fenêtre du compartiment où il était a explosé.

Le visage d'Archer s'illumina, ce qui fit trembler les militaires.

-Je vais voir, retournez dehors et aidez les autres à remettre les rails en place.

-Oui mon colonel !

Archer courut vers le compartiment où était son amant et se figea dans l'embrasure avant de se précipiter vers Kimblee.

-Kimblee ? Kimblee ? Putain ! Zolf !

Kimblee se réveilla en sursaut et colla sa main au cou du colonel.

-Saleté d'homonculus…

-Zolf ! C'est moi !

-F…Frank ?

Les yeux de l'alchimiste redevinrent à nouveau un miroir glacial, sans émotions.

-Mais merde, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? D'abord les marques dans ton cou et maintenant…

-Il veut me tuer. Il veut ma peau.

-Quoi ?

-Laisse tomber.

-Hors de questi…

-Colonel ! Nous pouvons repartir !

Kimblee lança un sourire moqueur à son supérieur.

-Oui, colonel, va plutôt rejoindre tes hommes, ils attendent tes instructions…

**---o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o---**

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre…et dans une atmosphère plutôt détendue, il faut dire : Kimblee n'avait pas quitté sa chambre.

En fait, il ne voulait plus voir personne. Surtout pas Mustang ni Archer.

Mais s'il restait seul, il y avait aussi malheureusement des chances pour qu'il revienne. Mais il n'était pas revenu.

Pas encore.

**---o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o---**

L'alchimiste Ecarlate fit craquer ses doigts. Enfin. On l'envoyait enfin « parlementer »…

Il fit exploser les habitants de Lior un par un, se délectant du bruit des explosions et surtout, surtout, du sang qui n'était pas le sien recouvrant son corps.

Et hop, encore un ennemi de moins. Il se força néanmoins à s'arrêter un peu, les ordres avaient été clairs : faire en sorte qu'ils soient juste assez excité pour que l'on croit qu'ils aient attaqué les premiers.

C'est alors qu'un éclair déchira le ciel. Kimblee se mit à trembler, envahit par la peur. Pas ça. Pas maintenant…

Il n'y avait plus personne dans la rue. Juste l'alchimiste…

Et une silhouette sombre avançant lentement vers lui.

En la voyant, Kimblee se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put, transporté par la peur. Ce n'était pas à la douleur qu'il comptait échapper, non ; il n'était pas comme ça.

C'était juste à _ses_ yeux qu'il voulait échapper, à _son_ regard.

Manque de chance, les homonculus courent vite. Greed était devant lui, le foudroyant de ses yeux violets. L'humain s'immobilisa, haletant.

L'instant suivant, il avait des griffes noires qui sortaient de bon dos. Il abaissa ses yeux vers le bras de l'Avide. Il les releva vers son visage avant de cracher du sang.

-Je croyais que tu…étais mort, parvint-il à articuler.

Il tomba mollement à terre. Greed avait disparut.

_Maintenant_, il était mort. Et Kimblee aussi.


	5. Le lac

_Je vous prie d'abord de m'excuser pour le fait que c'est court et...nul. **u.u**  
Enjoy quand même..._

* * *

Kimblee prit un caillou dans sa main, posa l'autre dessus et le lança. Il ricocha trois fois sur la surface du lac et explosa.

L'alchimiste se laissa tomber par terre et soupira. Avant, il y avait quelqu'un à ses cotés qui lui prêtait son épaule pour y poser sa tête. Seulement, le quelqu'un était mort. Et par sa faute à lui, Zolf Kimblee.

Il prit un galet, posa ses deux mains dessus avant de le remettre sur le sol. Il explosa, produisant un magnifique bruit et beaucoup de fumée. L'Ecarlate inspira longuement cet air enfumé, cette odeur de brûlé et d'explosion.

Il s'allongea sur le dos, regarda le ciel, les nuages. Il faisait beau.

Certains nuages ressemblaient aux magnifiques explosions qu'il avait pu réaliser à Ishbal, avec la pierre rouge…

Il se sentait bizarre.

Il était comme lassé, vidé, avec moins d'émotions qu'il y avait encore quelques mois auparavant. Oui, vous ne rêvez pas : Kimblee ressentait des émotions. De la colère, de la joie et d'autres. Dans le sens d'émotions dues à la folie, on peut comprendre.

Tout n'était que silence. Même la nature semblait se taire. Mais l'alchimiste avait l'habitude. Où qu'il aille, on se taisait sur son passage car il faisait peur. Il eu un petit sourire. Oh oui, il faisait peur à tout le monde…

Il y avait cependant eu quelqu'un qu'il fascinait. Et ce quelqu'un avait fasciné Kimblee.

C'était un être immortel. Ou presque. Ou presque…

Les êtres immortels ne meurent pas, en général. Mais cette personne était morte.

C'était un homonculus. Un être qui n'avait d'humain que l'apparence. L'un des péchés capitaux. L'Avide…

Greed.

Et maintenant, il était mort. Parce que Kimblee l'avait trahi.

L'alchimiste sourit, à ce souvenir…

La stupeur qu'il avait pu lire sur son visage...

Ça valait vraiment le coup.

Il n'empêche…maintenant, il était seul.

Et il regrettait. Oui, il regrettait…

Un bruit de clapotis le sortit de sa rêverie. Il se redressa et regarda le lac.

Rien. Il n'avait cependant pas rêvé, il en était certain.

Il se leva et alla s'accroupir au bord de l'eau. Il mit ses mains en coupe et se jeta de l'eau sur la figure.

Il garda un instant les yeux fermés et lorsqu'il les rouvris, sursauta avant de se retourner.

Rien.

Il regarda à nouveau la surface liquide. Il y avait pourtant quelqu'un derrière lui. Quelqu'un qui était censé être _mort_.

Greed.

Le presque immortel.

L'homonculus.

L'Avidité en personne.

Celui-ci avança sa main vers l'épaule de l'alchimiste qui sursauta, tournant la tête. Il n'y avait toujours rien. Il sentait pourtant quelque chose de froid posé sur son épaule…

Il tourna à nouveau ses yeux sans expression vers l'eau. Greed était là, derrière lui, sa main droite posée sur son épaule, sa tête posée sur l'autre épaule de Kimblee, yeux clos.

« T'es encore là, toi… »

Greed – ou plutôt le reflet – ouvrit les yeux, semblant regarder le reflet de Kimblee, à ses cotés.

« Oui, Kimblee. Je suis encore là. »

L'Ecarlate frémit. Il avait sentit un souffle contre lui, alors que l'homonculus lui répondait.

Il déglutit.

Mais que lui arrivait-il donc ?

Lui qui était toujours impassible, il…

Il ne savait pas trop, en fait.

Il était bizarre.

Il se _sentait_ bizarre, plutôt.

« Pourquoi t'es encore là ?

-Ce serait plus simple si j'étais mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kimblee ne dit rien.

Le reflet de Greed se tourna vers celui de l'Ecarlate et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« J'allais pas partir sans te dire au revoir… »

C'est à ce moment là que l'alchimiste se dégagea, tendit ses mains vers là où devait se trouver Greed et recula.

Un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre et le reflet disparut.

Kimblee se laissa tomber par terre, sur le flanc, les yeux dans le vide. Il ne voulait pas que Greed revienne le voir, non…

Il aurait préféré qu'il le déteste, qu'il lui en veuille, qu'il veuille le tuer…

Mais non, il voulait juste le revoir.

Crétin.

Idiot.

Kimblee ferma les yeux.

Maintenant, il savait ce qu'il avait. Il était triste. Et il se haïssait lui-même.

Parce qu'il avait été capable d'aimer.

* * *

_Je vous l'avais dit, c'est pas génial !_


	6. La Lettre

Il déplia le papier qu'il venait de ramasser. Ça ressemblait à une lettre…

C'était une lettre.

La feuille était recouverte d'une écriture fine et légèrement penchée, bien calligraphiée. Une des écritures qui date d'il y a deux siècles au moins…

Plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, il la lue.

_---_

_Si quelqu'un lit un jour cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort.  
__Je le savais, que j'allais mourir.  
__Cette lettre s'adresse à Zolf J. Kimblee. Reposez immédiatement cette lettre si ce n'est pas vous ou si votre curiosité est trop grande, qu'importe, mais donnez-la lui si vous le connaissez.  
__Si déjà vous êtes l'une des chimères qui m'entouraient, reposez-la immédiatement, sans en lire d'avantage.  
__Il y a des choses qui des fois méritent de ne pas être sues.  
__Finalement, même si vous n'êtes pas Kimblee, continuez à lire, j'en ai rien à foutre...  
__Vu que quand vous lirez ces lignes, je serai mort.  
__Cette lettre s'adresse toutefois à l'alchimiste Ecarlate.  
_

_Zolf,_

_Je t'écris ces lignes alors que tu dors paisiblement, à mes cotés. Toi, tu dors toutes les nuits ; moi, cela fera bientôt deux cents ans que je ne dors plus._

_Tu es à mes cotés, comme toutes les nuits qui ont suivi le cinquième jour de notre rencontre._

_Mais ça, tu devrais le savoir, je pense. Tu sais toujours te rappeler de ces petites choses insignifiantes dans une vie, il suffit de te rappeler quelle explosion tu as générée aux alentours de la période et ça va tout seul. Tu me disais même que de ce jour particulier, tu t'en souviendrais très bien vu les explosions magnifiques que j'avais fournies._

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Oui, tu aimes m'exploser. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que cela me fait mal. Pas physiquement, non. Mais moralement, ça me fait mal._

_Surtout que, depuis peu, tu ne m'exploses que lors de disputes. Ça doit être cela qui fait mal._

_Si je sais pourquoi j'ai mal, c'est parce que j'ai été humain, un jour. Un beau gentilhomme. Un connard, surtout. C'est pour ça que je suis là, maintenant..._

_Mais ce n'est pas pour raconter ma vie que je t'écris cette lettre. Si je te l'écris, c'est plutôt à cause de ce que tu m'as dit..._

_Tu m'as dit que tu seras un jour capable de me trahir, parce que tu devras un jour choisir entre moi et les explosions. Et tu choisiras les explosions, évidemment. Ça, je l'avais deviné, tu n'as pas eu besoin de me le dire._

_Mais moi, l'Avide, je ne supporterai pas ça. Parce que je te veux. Tu es à moi. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire._

_Tu ne peux le nier, Kim, mon Kim._

_Et ce soir, je sens que c'est le dernier que nous passerons ensemble. Comme un sixième sens : j'ai senti que demain, à la même heure, je ne possèderai rien de plus et que je demain matin, ce sera ma dernière occasion pour voir le soleil se lever._

_Et quelque chose me dit que tu ne seras pas innocent, dans cette affaire._

_Zolf, demain matin, je ne serai plus là._

_Cela me semble impensable et pourtant...C'est comme une menace, la preuve de quelque chose qui s'acharne sur moi._

_Je ne serai plus là._

_Par ta faute, sans doute. Mais tu l'auras voulu, je pense..._

_Je ne serai plus là. J'espère que tu réfléchis bien, maintenant._

_Tu vas bientôt découvrir la lettre, je pense. Au moins quelques minutes avant le lever du soleil..._

_Quelques minutes après que tu aies lu ces lignes, je serai mort._

_Mort, tu as comprit ? MORT !_

_Parce que tu veux cela...Mais je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi._

_Evidement, je ne le saurai pas, vu que je serai trop loin et probablement mort avant que tu n'arrives._

_Des chimères viennent de frapper à la porte et de me dire que l'armure contenant une âme était là. Je ne leur ai pas dit d'entrer._

_Parce que tu dors, Zolf._

_Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de ta colère, qu'elle soit envers moi ou ces chimères, ni même du fait qu'elles seraient choquée d'apprendre que nous partageons ma chambre, mon lit. Non._

_Je veux juste profiter de te voir dormir. Une dernière fois. Te voir dormir paisiblement._

_Toi, l'humain._

_Toi, que... _

---

Il interrompit sa lecture, ne voulant pas lire la suite.

- Kimblee ?

- Ouais ?

- C'est tombé de votre poche, tout à l'heure.

- C'est pas à moi.

- Ça s'adresse à vous.

Kimblee, méfiant, regarda d'abord Archer, qui venait de s'asseoir à ses cotés puis la lettre qu'il lui tendait. Il la lui prit des mains et commença à la lire.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, son visage restait de marbre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive là où Archer s'était arrêté, bien qu'il ne su pas que le militaire l'avait lu jusqu'à cet endroit...

_---_

_Toi, l'humain._

_Toi que j'aime. _

---

Il se mordit la lèvre. Alors comem ça, l'homonculus l'aimait ? Chose plutôt invraissemblable à ses yeux.

_---_

_Aimer devrait être classé comme étant un péché, tu ne crois pas ?_

_Parce qu'après tout, c'est mon avidité et mon amour pour toi qui vont me conduire à ma perte... _

---

Ils passèrent à coté de la forêt. L'Ecarlate regarda par la vitre. Il vit un manoir, sombre. Même à travers les vitres du véhicule et malgré la distance, il aurait juré entendre l'homonculus hurler de douleur.

_---_

_Je t'en prie, Zolf, rien que pour moi...C'est la seule faveur que je ne t'aurai jamais demandée..._

_Zolf, pour moi..._

_Regarde le soleil se lever, je ne pourrai pas le voir, moi._

_Lève la tête et regarde l'astre du jour naître. C'est tout ce que je te demande, Zolf._

_Et encore une chose..._

_Je t'attendrai._

_Ne t'attends pas au repos éternel._

_**Greed  
**---_

L'alchimiste soupira.

- Archer ?

- Mmh ?

- C'est tombé d'où ?

- D'une de vos poches, probablement. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien…

Kimblee leva la tête et regarda à travers la vitre le soleil se lever. Il ne versa pas une larme. A quoi bon ?

C'était lui qui avait voulu sa mort, c'était vrai…

Pourtant, entre ses mains, entre ses paumes, entre ses deux tatouages…

Il ressentait comme un vide.

Et quelques morceaux de phrases tournaient dans sa tête.

« _…je serai mort._ »

« _Toi que j'aime._ »

« _...c'est mon avidité et mon amour pour toi qui vont me conduire à ma perte... »_

- On arrive quand ?

« _Je t'attendrai…_ »

« _Je t'attendrai…_ »

«_ Je t'attendrai…_ »

- Bientôt, Kimblee. Pourquoi cette hâte ?

- Je suis crevé.

L'Ecarlate ne remarqua pas qu'Archer était tendu. Tout comme il n'avait pas remarqué que le militaire guettait sa réaction, pendant qu'il lisait la lettre.

Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il disait, Kimblee n'était pas fatigué, non.

Il ressentait juste un inexplicable malaise à la vue du soleil…

* * *

Mouais, bof. Je dépersonnalise Greed et Kimblee, là, c'ets pas possible ! XD  
Promis, dans le prochain je respecte leurs personnalités ! 


	7. La veste

_Mouais... pour le respect absolu des personnalités, ce sera pas dans ce oneshot x)_

* * *

Il ouvre la porte. D'une explosion, évidement. Pourquoi s'embêter ? De toute façon, plus personne n'habite là.

Il avance lentement, avec pour seule présence la sienne et comme seul bruit sa respiration et ses pieds foulant le sol.

Et de temps en temps, il explose une porte face à lui qu'il ne veut pas ouvrir.

Il n'est jamais venu ici. Il n'y serait jamais venu. Mais il y est. Et il s'avance. Il ne sait pas où il va et en même temps, si, il le sait. Mais il ne veut pas se l'avouer, se l'entendre penser. Alors, il avance. Là où l'emmènent ses pas. Là où il doit aller. Là où quelque chose semble l'appeler.

Un pas. Un autre. Il marche. Toujours au même rythme. Sans savoir où il va.

Mais en même temps, il se surprend à deviner.

Une porte. La dernière à ouvrir. Il frappe dans ses mains. Les pose sur la porte.

Boum.

Ça fait du bien.

La pièce est grande et recouvertes de bibliothèques. Elle est vide, en même temps.

Vide ? Non, presque.

Il y a un cercle au sol et un autre au plafond. Des cercles alchimiques, devine-t-il. Mais sur celui du sol, il y a une trace de sang.

Combien ne l'a-t-il pas vue, cette trace, sur ses murs ? Sur lui-même ? Qu'importe le nombre de fois. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il sait d'où provient de sang. A qui il appartient. Ou plutôt, appartenait.

Il s'est arrêté. C'est dans cette pièce qu'il devait venir. Il le sait.

Il s'agenouille et effleure le sang du bout des doigts. Un sang familier. Très familier.

Trop.

Ce sang qui a souvent coulé entre ses doigts, entre ses bras, sur lui. Le sang si familier mais à présent si étranger…

Parce que là, il est sec. Parce que là, celui à qui appartient le sang ne se relève pas.

Et s'il ne se relève pas, c'est parce que lui a tout fait pour. Parce qu'il ne supporte pas de savoir qu'il était immortel. Qu'il vivrait encore, à sa mort.

De la pure jalousie, il doit bien se l'avouer.

Et là, il semble regretter ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Mais son regard est vite attiré par quelque chose.

Le gamin l'a laissée là. Il l'a peut-être oubliée. Ou alors, il n'a pas eu envie de la toucher, après son acte.

Il étouffe un rire nerveux et s'approche.

Elle est comme la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue.

Toujours de cuir, toujours avec cette fourrure blanche…

Il la prend contre lui.

Toujours cette même odeur de sang, d'alcool et de fumée. Toujours cette odeur de cuir, de vie. L'odeur de celui qui la portait. Et la sienne, en même temps.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté à genoux, avec cette veste dans les bras. C'est stupide. Mais il a envie de sentir cette odeur.

Et puis, il décide de partir.

Et en se séparant de cette veste, il aperçoit quelque chose qui lui laisse un sourire triste sur le visage. Le sourire de n'importe quel humain.

Parce que dans la fourrure, il vient d'apercevoir un long cheveu noir.

Le sien.


	8. Deux Morts

_Leur mort, en parallèle... joyeux, dites moi..._ **(1)**

* * *

Ça fait mal. C'est affreux. Mais c'est ce que je voulais, comme tu le souhaitais probablement.

Ça fait mal et c'est bizarre de sentir cette lame froide à travers quelque chose d'aussi dur que le diamant, voir plus.

Il retire la lame. Je retire mon bouclier. De toute façon, ça ne sert plus à rien et puis…je n'ai plus la force.

Je tombe à genoux. J'ai du mal à respirer.

Le gamin me pose des questions. Je réponds sans réfléchir. Et soudain, j'ai encore plus mal.

Je sens le sang remonter dans ma gorge et s'échapper de mes lèvres. Ça fait mal. Et le gamin a peur, maintenant.

J'ai mal. Je ne veux plus avoir mal. Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir mal de la sorte. Je veux mourir.

**JE VEUX MOURIR !**

J'ai mal. Je recrache du sang. Mon sang.

Je vais mourir. Mais pas comme je le veux.

J'aurais voulu mourir sans souffrance, avec toi. Mais non. Je suis un monstre, je dois mourir dans la douleur.

Ça semble juste, comme ça.

Je tombe sur le dos. J'ai toujours mal. Et ce sang qui rempli le vide…

Toi, le gamin, qui est au-dessus de moi. Ecoute moi. Tue mes semblables. Fais ce qu'ils m'ont fait par l'intermédiaire de ta personne. Je retourne leur arme contre eux.

Mais avant, j'aurais voulu tuer quelqu'un. Oui. Mais je ne peux plus.

J'ai mal. Je veux fermer les yeux.

Et puis, c'est encore pire.

J'ai mal partout, dans tout mon corps, et surtout une voix dans ma tête qui hurle. Avant elle ne faisait que murmurer, mais là, elle hurle !

JE VEUX, JE VEUX, JE VEUX, JE VEUX, JE VEUX, JE VEUX, JE VEUX, JE VEUX, JE VEUX, JE VEUX !

Je n'aurai plus jamais. Et j'ai mal.

Je **veux** mourir.

Je me recroqueville.

Et c'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens, en arrivant devant cette satanée Porte au milieu du blanc.

Je suis mort.

---

Ça fait mal. C'est affreux. Mais je l'ai sans doute bien cherché. Et si tu avais été encore en vie, tu aurais voulu que cela m'arrive.

Mais ça fait quand même bizarre.

Toute ma vie, j'ai tué des gens de cette manière. Et voilà que ça m'arrivait à mon tour.

J'ai mal.

Et je tombe. D'abord à genoux, puis à plat. Je n'ai pas la force de me relever. Et à quoi bon, d'ailleurs ? Pour mourir plus loin ?

Non. Je veux me relever. Parce que je te dois quelque chose.

Oui. L'armure…c'est le frère de celui que tes semblables ont manipulés pour que tu meures. Mais moi, je croyais que tu allais survivre. Que tu allais venir me demander des explications. Et finalement, on serait repartis comme avant. Et je t'aurais explosé, et tu m'aurais prit dans tes bras. Mais non, il t'a simplement tué.

Mais pourquoi ne t'es-tu par régénéré ? Hein ?

**POURQUOI ?**

J'ai de plus en plus mal.

Voilà, je l'attrape. Je le transforme en bombe. Ma dernière.

Et je m'autorise une seule et unique larme. Elle et rouge de sang, mais c'est une larme.

Il faut dire…

C'est la première fois que je touche quelqu'un d'aussi froid que toi...

J'ai mal.

L'Ishbal me soulève. Ça fait encore plus mal.

Il m'engueule. Et moi je trouve ça drôle. Faites que ça s'arrête, merde !

J'ai mal. J'ai trop mal.

Et puis, soudain, ma tête bascule.

Et c'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens, en arrivant devant cette satanée Porte au milieu du blanc.

Je suis mort.

* * *

**(1)** : quelqu'un m'a demandé de faire une fois une fic joyeuse avec du GreedxKimblee... Oui, d'accord, mais j'aimerais juste des idées pour l'inspiration, plize x)  
- que la personne qui se reconnaisse me réponde ! 


	9. Jusqu'au bout

Il marchait dans cette rue déserte, mains dans les poches. Les murs contenaient des impacts de balles, il y avait plusieurs taches de sang, des traces d'anciens corps.

La ruelle était vide, immobile. Seul signe de vie, sa silhouette et son ombre.

Il n'y avait plus rien de vivant, ici. A part lui, qui marchait.

Sa longue queue de cheval noire se balançait doucement au rythme de ses pas. Son regard doré était vide.

Puis il s'arrêta devant un escalier menant à un sous-sol. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, regardant la pancarte indiquant « Devil's Nest » et descendit l'escalier décoré d'anciennes taches de sang.

Arrivé dans la salle principale, il ne se permit même pas un regard circulaire. De toute façon, il n'y aurait vu que du sang, des impacts de balles, de restes de combats. Comment partout dans le reste de l'ancien bar.

Il se déplaça dans les couloirs vide, le son de ses pas amplifié par l'écho. Puis il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit.

Dire que les dernières semaines, il avait vécu dans cette pièce…

La chambre sentait exactement la même chose depuis qu'il était partit : une odeur de sang, mêlée à celle du cuir, avec derrière une autre, sans doute celle de la sueur.

Il se surprit à sourire. Rien n'avait changé, non.

Le lit était encore défait, il portait encore la trace d'un corps, le tiroir de la table de chevet était à moitié ouvert, la chaise du bureau tirée comme si quelqu'un venait de la quitter.

Il se dirigea vers la table de chevet, acheva de l'ouvrir et prit un caillou rouge qu'il y avait dedans, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il s'arrêta, pensif, avant de se retourner.

Il y avait un carnet, sur le bureau. A coté, un stylo était soigneusement posé, comme si le propriétaire allait s'en emparer et écrire quelques lignes.

Il hésita, regardant dans le couloir, comme si quelqu'un pourrait venir puis il vint s'asseoir sur la chaise froide. Il prit précautionneusement le carnet dans ses mains et l'ouvrit.

_Monsieur Greed, _

_Déjà, je sais que ça pourrait paraître bizarre. Mais j'espère que vous avez ouvert ce carnet, après que je vous l'aie donné.  
__Nous autres, chimères, nous nous inquiétons. Vous ne voyez pas que Kimblee se joue de vous ?  
__Il vous amadoue, il gagne doucement votre confiance par des caresses mensongères. Et vous vous laissez emporter.  
__Il va finir par se retourner contre vous, et par conséquent, contre nous tous.  
__Arrêtez de lui faire confiance, ou alors méfiez-vous ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu plus de lui…  
__C'est pour notre bien à tous, Greedo-sama. Pour le votre, surtout._

_Dolchatte._

_Bon, Dol,_

_Déjà, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. Zolf me ferait jamais une chose pareille.  
Non mais t'imagines ?  
Il ne ferait jamais ça, non.  
__Oublie.  
__J'aime Zolf. Je ne vois pas quel profit il tirerait de nous trahir, franchement._

_Greed._

_Ne dites pas qu'on ne vous aura pas prévenu._

_Dolchatte._

Il resta un instant à regarder ce petit carnet, puis il secoua la tête, avant de se lever et de s'en aller.

Ils avaient déjà deviné, à l'époque. Et lui avait nié cette évidence.

Il s'autorisa un sourire.

_Tu auras été stupide jusqu'au bout, Greed.

* * *

_

Court, oui. Mais je titille, je sais pas quoi écrire D':  
Bref, j'espère que c'était pas trop nul :') 


	10. Yeux bleus

_Eh voilà, sisi, je suis repartie dans une période, comme ça..._

* * *

Il grommelle, ouvre les yeux, se retourne et se heurte à l'autre contre lui, avant de se rouler en boule et de marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Celui au corps froid passe ses bras autour de lui et souffle sur son front, avec un petit sourire amusé. Nouveau grommellement de l'autre.

- C'est peut-être l'heure de se lever, tu sais.

L'autre grommelle encore.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas de te serrer contre moi mais, malgré le fait que je ne produise pas de chaleur, je la ressens et en ce moment, je trouve plutôt frustrant que tu mettes tes pieds froids à cet endroit.

Il ouvre les yeux et lui lance un regard vide.

- Ou peut-être est-ce trop te demander de redescendre tes pieds. Mais je trouve sérieusement qu'ils sont froids et ça ne me plaît pas trop.

L'homme aux cheveux longs soupire avant de se rallonger de tout son long, alors que les pieds de l'homme aux cheveux courts viennent jouer avec les siens. Il grommelle encore, avant de fermer les yeux.

- T'es pas du matin, dis-moi.

Il ne répond toujours rien, se contentant de se blottir contre lui, ce qui apporte un sourire amusé à l'autre.

- Eh, Kim, c'est l'heure de te lever…

Il grommelle encore.

- Zolf, j'ai dit quoi là ?

Il ne répond rien, l'autre soupire.

- Si tu ne te lèves pas, tu vas être en retard, Archer t'attend, j'en suis sûr.

Il l'embrasse tendrement sur le front, avec à nouveau un petit sourire. Puis l'autre ouvre paresseusement les yeux, intrigué.

- … Archer ?

Puis il se rend compte que l'autre a disparu.

- Greed ? Eh, Greed ?

Il se redresse, regarde autour de lui. Il ne connaît pas cette chambre. Il décide de se lever puis va ouvrir les rideaux, la fenêtre, les volets. Puis il soupire, avant de baisser la tête.

Le QG militaire sud. Mais bien sûr. Où avait-il la tête ? Il est mort. Bel et bien mort.

Et puis quelqu'un vient poser ses mains sur son bassin et l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou, avec toutes les précautions du monde. Il grogne, l'autre le lâche et se poste à coté de lui, une main dans le bas de son dos.

- Vous pensiez à quelque chose ?

Il ne répond pas, se contente de tourner la tête et d'embrasser l'autre, sans trop y croire. Puis lorsqu'il se détache d'Archer, celui-ci sourit et s'éloigne.

- A plus tard, Crimson.

Il soupire et s'adosse au cadre de la fenêtre. Le vent matinal vient lui lécher le visage et il ferme les yeux, inspirant profondément, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Elle a un drôle de goût, la trahison. Et elle a les yeux bleus.

* * *

_Court, certes. Mais je commence à aimer ce que j'écris, c'est déjà pas mal._


	11. Comparaison

_Mmh, faudra m'excuser, j'ai écrit tout ça quasi sans me relire x'D S'il y a des fautes de formulation, c'est normal et si c'est naze aussi :)_

* * *

Ils avaient été tellement différents et semblables à la fois, les deux avaient été attirés par lui, l'un en était mort, l'autre ayant porté le troisième à la traîtrise. Il y avait d'abord eut le non humain, le quasi immortel, l'Invincible, qui pourtant avait perdu la vie. Puis il y avait eut l'autre, le militaire, celui qui l'avait poussé à trahir le premier alors qu'il avait confiance en lui.

Ils étaient tellement différents et semblables à la fois, quand il y pensait. C'était comme s'il revivait la même histoire mais d'une manière différente, comme si ces deux-là avaient été pareils et que malgré leurs agissements différents, c'était la même chose. Ils avaient été tous les deux un peu fous, l'un poussé par une avidité sans limite, l'autre par une simple avidité d'humain. Tous deux avaient été fascinés par lui, tous deux avaient voulu qu'il soit leur, tous deux l'avaient serré précautionneusement dans leurs bras, mais pourtant, il y avait quelques maigres différences dans toutes ces choses si semblables.

Tous deux avaient d'abord cherché à l'approcher avec prudence. L'homonculus avait bien d'abord tenté la manière forte, celle qu'il utilisait toujours pour arriver à ses fins, mais le problème, c'était que son toucher pouvait être mortel. A force de mourir, il avait rusé, s'était fait plus doux, avait tenté des approches discrètes. Le militaire, lui, avait été prudent dès le début, connaissant la réputation de l'homme, ses manies, le danger qu'il représentait. Il était allé vraiment très lentement, prenant garde à son unique vie.

Puis tous deux avaient remporté une victoire en lui volant un baiser, l'un fougueux, l'autre presque involontaire, restant toujours un rien distant, par peur d'être tué. Le premier s'en était fiché de mourir, il pouvait toujours revenir, et mourir encore autant de fois qu'il le fallait, mais après l'avoir embrassé une fois, c'était comme si il avait gagné d'avance à l'époque, et il n'avait plus accepté aucune résistance. Le second le laissait choisir le rythme, il tenait toujours à sa peau, il acceptait et s'en réjouissait en même temps, tout en participant.

Greed l'avait souvent embrassé, aimé lui rappeler qu'il lui appartenait alors qu'Archer y allait avec précaution, l'embrassait doucement, n'allait pas trop loin.

Greed avait été assez idiot pour tomber amoureux de lui, croire qu'ils étaient proches, que c'était réciproque, qu'il ne le trahirait jamais. Il n'avait eu qu'à moitié raison : ç'avait été réciproque, mais ça n'avait pas empêché la trahison.

Et maintenant, Kimblee en était là à comparer les deux hommes, alors qu'Archer époussetait sa veste pour que son lieutenant-colonel soit impeccable. Greed lui, il n'avait jamais que prit plaisir à démêler ses longs cheveux avec précaution, avec affection. Archer n'aurait jamais osé essayer, il tenait trop à la vie.

En fait, non, ils ne se ressemblaient peut-être pas. Mais...

Qui sait ? Il n'a pas prit le temps de bien les connaîtres que ces imbéciles sont morts.


	12. Souvenir marqué

_OneShot, toujours... C'est court et j'en suis pas fière. Mais bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire de mieux en... Dix ou vingt minutes déjà ?_

_Bref._

* * *

Il soupira, ferma le robinet qui faisait couler de l'eau glacée depuis dix minutes et attrapa sa serviette, l'enroulant autour de la taille. Il traversa les vestiaires, retournant auprès de ses vêtements et entreprenant de se rhabiller, avant qu'une voix ne le fasse quelque peu sursauter.

- Crimson ?

Il soupira d'agacement et se retourna.

- Ouais ?

Avant d'ajouter, suite au froncement subit de sourcils que lui adressa Archer :

- Colonel.

- Que sont donc ces marques ?

_Des marques ? Quelles marques_, songea-t-il, avant de baisser les yeux sur ses épaules.

_Ah, __**ces**__ marques._

Des marques de griffures dans le dos, des traces de doigts s'étant enfoncés – ou au niveau de ses épaules, ou au niveau de sa taille.

­­­­- Ca vous regarde, Colonel ?

Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. C'était fini de toute façon. Et puis, c'était vrai, ça ne le regardait pas.

- Ca me regarde, vous êtes mon subordonné. Et cela ressemble à… des griffures…

- Reculez ou vous allez le regretter.

Archer venait de s'avancer, main tendue en avant, et venait de s'arrêter également. Kimblee le foudroyait du regard, comme s'il le haïssait du plus profond de son âme.

- Exactement la forme de doigts pointus, ajouta-t-il en désignant les marques à l'épaule, avant de poser une main qui se posa presque parfaitement sur les marques. Dites-moi, Crimson, quelle était de nouveau la capacité de cet homonculus ?

L'alchimiste articula clairement, faisant siffler les mots entre ses dents.

- Allez vous faire foutre.

- Se faire foutre… Voilà la réponse.

Il ne vit pas le coup partir.

---

Allongé sur le lit, il passait doucement un doigt sur toutes les blessures. La douleur. Il l'avait toujours aimée. Il l'avait appliquée à d'autres, tout autant qu'à lui-même.

Il grimaça soudainement, venant de frôler une blessure récente sur son torse. Greed avait aimé le marquer, imposer sa signature, son souvenir. Il sourit.

Un souvenir douloureux.

_Enfoiré._


	13. Regarde moi

_Vous savez quoi ? ... No comment._

* * *

Durant tout ce temps qu'il avait passé dans son bar, il avait pu remarquer qu'il aimait énormément la compagnie de belles femmes ; tous l'avaient remarqué. Mais lui savait aussi que chaque soir, il en changeait. Il était même venu voir certains d'entre eux. Il y en avait trois pour qui il était certain : Martel, Dolchatte, et lui. Il ne savait pas si eux avaient apprécié, mais lui aurait aimé recommencer, même rien qu'une fois. Alors, il avait essayé de capter son attention, par n'importe quel moyen. Tuer de ses chimères, exploser les filles avec qui il traînait. Le message avait pourtant été clair.

_Regarde moi._

Mais non, il s'était contenté de l'ignorer, parfois avec un sourire en coin, semblant ignorer délibérément son regard.

_Regarde moi._

Il en avait été tellement frustré qu'il avait été prêt à tout tenter. Et il avait fini par trouver. Et il l'avait regardé, effrayé, perdu. Même s'il avait fallu le trahir, il en avait éprouvé un sentiment jubilatoire.

- Kimblee, regardez moi.

Il sourit.

- Allez crever, Archer.


	14. Manque

Il se souvenait, oui…

_L'absence de souffle venant caresser ses lèvres avant qu'une bouche avide ne viennent les prendre._

_La peau froide couvrant le sang glacé qui se répandait sur lui._

_Le poids allongé sur lui le matin, au réveil._

_Les doigts agiles dans ses longs cheveux._

_La poigne sur ses hanches._

_La pression sur son visage alors qu'il l'amenait à ses lèvres._

_Les douces caresses, partout sur son corps._

_Les doigts qui enserraient les siens._

_Les yeux violets qui se plongeaient dans les siens._

Et bien d'autres choses encore…

- Vous savez, Archer… Vous êtes trop près. Beaucoup trop près.

Le colonel haussa un sourcil. Kimblee, face à lui, soupira.

- J'aime pas qu'on me souffle dessus.

_Une veste à fourrure…_

- Et j'aime pas le sang chaud. En plus vous faites pas une chouette explosion. Lui faisait mieux.

_Un chuchotement au creux de l'oreille._

_Une langue faisant taire la sienne._

_Une voix langoureuse contre sa bouche._

_Une paire de lunettes à enlever avec les dents._

_Un tatouage à caresser lentement._

Il lui manquait tellement de choses…


End file.
